Katana
Tatsu Hikari is a Japanese samurai assassin code-named Katana (after her weapon of choice). Tatsu is an infamous master of swordplay and martial arts, trained to the highest level in the ancient art form. She is a member of the Avengers who wants to avenge her father's death, is single, has no children, is unemployed and still lives with her mother who is a member of The Hand. Abilities * Master Martial Artist: Katana, as a samurai, is an extremely skilled martial artist and hand-to-hand combatant, volunteering as the personal bodyguard of Rick Flag on the Suicide Squad. Flag even advises the other Squad members not to killed by her, thus implying that Katana is the most skilled combatant of the Squad. Hence, she swiftly overpowers the group of Yakuza that murdered her father, instantly pins an escaping Captain Boomerang against a wall, and was the one Squad member to hold her own the best against the extremely skilled Enchantress in the final physical battle with her, though Katana was eventually defeated as well. It should be noted, however, that Enchantress' victory in this instance is primarily due to her not only being equivalently skilled to Katana, but also having superior strength and durability, as well as a penchant for teleporting around the battlefield every so often (usually to avoid Katana's incapacitating strikes and blade slashes). * Sword Mastery: Katana, as a samurai, is an extremely skilled and lethally formidable swordswoman (normally wielding a Japanese samurai katana, hence her code-name). She is thus one of the most formidable members of Suicide Squad, on par with Deadshot and El Diablo, to whom Amanda Waller refers to as some of the most dangerous humans on Earth. Rick Flag even goes so far as to say that Katana could "cut all of other Suicide Squad members in half with 1 sword stroke, just like mowing the lawn," and he therefore advises them not to get killed by her, implying that Katana's swordsmanship makes her the most skilled combatant on the Squad. Hence, she swiftly and easily killed the Yakuza group that murdered her father and (before El Diablo steps in, in his flaming avatar form) she was the only Squad member who managed to wound Incubus, slicing off his right arm with her sword. Katana's swordsmanship, coupled with her immense combat skills, also made her the one Squad member to hold her own the best against the extremely skilled Enchantress in the final physical battle with her, though Katana was eventually defeated as well. It should be noted, however, that Enchantress' victory in this instance is primarily due to her not only being equivalently skilled to Katana, but also having superior strength and durability, as well as a penchant for teleporting around the battlefield every so often (usually to avoid Katana's incapacitating blade slashes). * Expert Acrobat: Katana is quite skilled in acrobatics, easily dodging a hurled boomerang from Captain Boomerang. * Bilingualism: Katana can fluently speak both her native Japanese and English, though. Lacking a foreign accent in the latter. Equipment * Soultaker: Katana's Japanese samurai katana sword (her namesake) has mystical properties, including the ability to slice right through the extremely durable Enchantress and Incubus (who are virtually invulnerable to non-mystical weapons), as well as the ability to trap the souls of the user's victims, which appears to impress Rick Flag. * Wakizashi: Katana carried this short sword in tandem with her sword. Category:Articles with no sense Category:Candidates for Deletion Category:Candidates for deletion